I Am So Over You, Or Am I
by Mizuki Amaya Shinto
Summary: InuYasha has made a mistake. He chose Kikyo. He thinks he caused Kagome to kill herself, but is she really dead? R&R! Inu/Kik or Kag? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**I Am So Over You, Or Am I**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

I don't own InuYasha

_Kagome was now full of hate. It was almost the one year anniversary of when Kagome had fallen down the well and met InuYasha. It had been a month since Kagome had told InuYasha her feelings. _

_*Flashback*_

_"Inuyasha? I need to tell you something..." Kagome said, approaching the Hanyou._

_"What is it Kagome?" He asked._

_"Well. You know that I've been here with you for three years now... And over time I... I fell... In love with you." Kagome said, hope shining in her voice._

_"You think I didn't notice? Kagome, You're like my best friend. But I don't love you. I could NEVER _

_love you. You are just my shard detector. I love Kikyo. You know that." He snapped._

_"I just... I thought that-"_

_"Well you thought wrong."_

_*End Flashback*_

_Tears sparkled in her eyes as she thought of it. Kagome refused to let herself cry._

_'This is it.' she thought._

_Kagome pulled out a piece of paper and a pen._

_She began to write and when she was finished, she examined it. The note read:_

_**Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha,**_

_**I hope you all understand... I have to do this. It saddens me to leave you all, but I just can't bare this pain any longer. I know you all have noticed a change in me. Im not the girl I once was. I don't want you to be angry with me. Inuyasha, You can use Kikyo to track the shards. I know you'll be happy with her. Sango, take care of Shippou. I know he'll be devastated. Miroku, love Sango with all your heart from now on, and stop being a hentai. Never let her go. Be happy. For me. All of you. **_

_**With all my love, **_

_**Kagome**_

_Kagome looked to InuYasha and whispered 'Be happy.' and walked off. She was completely unaware of InuYasha watching her. _

_He read the note and ran after her, following her to a cliff._

_"InuYasha." she giggled evily. "I knew you would come looking for me. I should've never taught you to read better." InuYasha could practially hear the smirk in her voice. Slowly, she turned to face him. In her hands were the Shikon No Tama necklace._

_"Kagome..." he whispered._

_"I will be taking this to hell with me" she laughed._

_"Hell?! Kagome, what are you talking about?!" he shouted._

_She whispered, "Remember, everything is not what it seems." she said and she took one step back and fell of the cliff; facing upwards looking at InuYasha. As the fog from the waterfall below rolled in, InuYasha could no longer see Kagome. He swore he could see her sapphire blue eyes still shining in the fog._

_"Kagome!" he yelled._

_Little did InuYasha know, as he turned and ran back to camp, that Kagome wasn't dead. She was in the cave behind the waterfall._

_"That fool thinks I would end my life because of him." she smirked. Kagome began to sing a song from her time. _

Over You-Chris Daughtry (Lyrics)

Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,


	2. Help!

Vote on my new poll!


	3. Chapter 2

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**I Am So Over You, Or Am I**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

I don't own InuYasha

WARNING!

Lemon in this chapter. This is my last chapter.

It had passed 3 years and Kagome was 18. She had changed a lot. Her hair was once mid back and now it is to her thigh. She was more powerful because she had perfected her powers and was a master of samurai and martial arts. Kagome was more developed and she wore clothes to show it. Her blue eyes were the same, calm and beautiful. Kagome had gotten Kouga to train her and she had lived with him for a year. Did I mention she defeated Naraku on her own? She had every bit of the jewel except the one Kikyo had. Time to pay a visit.

Kagome was on her way to meet up with them. Kikyo had replaced her and everyone hated her. Shippo wanted Kagome. Sango thought Kikyo was a bitch. Miroku couldn't even look at her. InuYasha had even secretly realized he had made a mistake.

Kagome was now about 30 feet away from them.

"Halfbreed, there is a jewel shard 20 feet away from us" Kikyo sneered.

"Slut. Damn, I should've noticed a demon was near." he muttered.

"Why, InuYasha. I'm not a demon. Do you not remember me?" Kagome asked in fake sadness.

"That voice..." he turned around along with the rest of them. "K-Kagome." he said.

"Wow. You remember." she smirked.

"Kagome? InuYasha told us you died." Sango cried tears of joy.

"Momma?" Shippo asked.

"Yes Shippo. Come to mommy." she said as Shippo ran up and hugged her.

"K---Kagome..." InuYasha breathed.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku called. He gave her a hug and groped her.

Kagome sent him a death glare and he fell to the ground. Miroku was afraid of that glare. It made him shudder so he scurried away.

'Why is her face so cold? Her eyes are so emotionless and heer voice is worse than Sesshomaru's. What happened to her?' InuYasha wondered. He was jerked out of his thoughts when Kikyo called his name...sort of.

"Half-breed, why is she not dead?!" Kikyo screeched.

"Why do you seem mad?" Miroku asked.

"I hate that bitch! She is nothing but a reincarnation! A worthless copy of me." Kikyo screamed.

In a milisecond, Kagome was in front of Kikyo.

"Listen Bitch,---" Kagome sneered but was cut off by Kikyo...

"I don't see why InuYasha would ever be near you. You are a pale, scrawny, weak, bratty, little girl." Kikyo spat.

Kagome snapped, she slapped Kikyo across the face and said in a voice so icy that hell could freeze over a million times "You don't even know me, and if you ever say anything to me like that again I'll make you regret ever, EVER, fucking meeting me." she said.

"Oh please. The worst you could is slap me. You are weak." She sneered as she nocked an arrow. Kikyo then fired the arrow at Kagome. Kagome caught the between her thumb and index finger.

"You think a puny arrow could hurt me now? I have traveled all over the country and have mastered all fighting skills. Now..." Kagome snapped the arrow. She ran over to InuYasha and stole his sword. "Now, you die." Kagome whispered harshly. "Windscar!" Kagome yelled. The yellow energy scarred the ground. As it raced toward Kikyo, everyone stood stunned. Kikyo's screams of agony were heard before her clay body vaporized.

"Kagome, how did you use the Tetsaiga?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Kagome responded. She walked over to Kikyo's ashes and picked up the last jewel shard. "InuYasha,"

"Kagome...y-you---you killed her," InuYasha stuttered.

"InuYasha, wake up and smell the coffee! I didn't kill her. I simply put her where she should be. Kikyo was already dead. Plus, she had something of mine. I wanted my soul back." Kagome calmly explained.

"But you killed her!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Not kill." Kagome corrected.

"Okay! Whatever." he growled.

"Calm down." Kagome commanded. Suddenly she felt a demon presence.

"Mutt-face. I thought you said my woman was dead. Were you trying to keep he to yourself?" Kouga sneered.

"Listen you wimpy wolf, Kagome isn't your woman. She is my Kagome!" InuYasha growled as his eyes turned red.

InuYasha was about to attack Kouga when...

"Sit! InuYasha stop! Sit! You need to turn back." Kagome yelled. InuYasha slowly advanced on her and backed her against a tree. He picked her up bridal style and ran.

"InuYasha...where are we going?" Kagome whined as she wiggled in his arms.

They stopped in front of a cave and InuYasha entered. He set Kagome in the corner of the cave.

"InuYasha, why are we here?" she asked.

"Mate" he said. His red eyes went back to their normal honey gold. They bore into her as he got closer.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. Here she was, the girl that he cared about, that drove him insane, that controlled his feelings, that girl, that, yes, he loved…she was there…so close. Her scent made him feel uncomfortable. He could feel his member lift and his heart flutter. He had to let her know.

At the same time, Kagome didn't know what to say. She just wanted Inuyasha. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. She loved him. She felt an ache within herself for him.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…" she breathed again…inching even closer. She was only a foot away from his face.

She stared into his molten, shining eyes and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha…I don't know…I just…" Tears began to streak her face. Inuyasha looked intently at her face.

"I just…need you, okay? I need you…I-I-I…I love you, Inuyasha…"

With those last words, she started to back away. But she didn't get far.

Inuyasha grabbed. His stern gaze soften and glimmered with a slight wetness. "Kagome…"

His hands loosened their grip on the crying, frightened girl.

"Kagome…I…I love you, too…"

They gazed at each other for a moment and within a split second, Inuyasha held her closer to him and lightly brushed his lips over her.

Kagome was so shocked. There he was, Inuyasha, in the flesh…he had just professed his love for her…and now…he had just kissed her. Her body felt like it had been lifted up to the sky. It was a feather-light kiss, lasting merely a second. She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. She raised her arms to grasp his sides. Inuyasha looked back down and saw her searching face. He lowered her back onto the floor. Hovering and feeling his heart beat, he pressed his lips to hers

and they shared a hungry kiss.

As he kissed her, he couldn't help but notice her soft breasts press against his muscled chest. He felt her breath in his mouth and he opened his a bit and snaked his tongue out, testing. Eagerly, Kagome opened her mouth and they explored each other mouths.

The hanyou put more of his weight on her and as he did so, his crotch rested above Kagome's burning centre. He could feel his member harden and Kagome gasp.

Kagome was getting heady from their kiss and pulled away, resting her head on the floor. She could suddenly feel something hard poking at her crotch and she couldn't help but feel aroused. Inuyasha looked at her with desire and traced her face with his hands. She shifted her hips, grazing his member in the space between her legs and she yelped and pulled him down on herself. She wanted him. She was sure of him.

Inuyasha felt even more aroused, even though his member only touched Kagome through fabric. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He was overcome with the feeling of needing her…needing

to feel her…

With fervor, he kissed her again and ran his hands over her body as Kagome moaned, the heavenly vibrations searing through his mouth and shooting down to his loins. Kagome felt like she was on fire. She felt a heat between her legs like never before. And a longing…a longing to

be filled…

Inuyasha snaked his hand under Kagome's shirt and she responded with equal urgency—their clothes were off in moments. Kagome's were torn open and throw to the corner and Inuyasha's were thrown against the wall. She ran her eyes greedily over the hanyou's chiselled body and she looked down and gasped at the size and fullness of his member, only arousing her senses and

desires more.

Inuyasha was doing his own looking. He licked his lips as he gazed at the pert, round breasts. Her nipples were slowly hardening and he reached out to touch it. He ran his thumb over the small nipple and she sighed. Cupping her breast, he stopped and squeezed. Kagome gave a small smile of satisfaction and she reach for him, running her small hand over his back. She pulled him closer and squeal as she moaned as she felt his member touch the lips of her womanhood. Inuyasha's fingers ventured further down and snaked through the small tuft of jet black hair. They went on to explore between Kagome's legs and as he made her feel and intense rush of heat and sensation at her core, she opened them slightly, giving him space. He stopped strumming his fingers over clit and the moist lips of her womanhood and she opened her eyes, her hands reaching out toward his manhood. He groaned as more blood rushed down. Kagome looked with

amazement. It was so thick and long…she wondered if he would fit.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Kagome…will you…will you be my mate?"

Kagome cupped her hands on his chin. "Yes…yes, I would, Inuyasha…"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

His words kind of choked. He didn't want to hurt her. But he couldn't hold it in. And he wanted her to be his mate so bad. "It's going to hurt…"

She kissed his cheek. "It's okay."

He kissed her back and positioned himself directly about her. Gently, he rubbed the head of his manhood over the lips of her womanhood. He could feel the moisture. Slowly, he entered her. With only the head of his member in, he could already see the tears the started to form on Kagome's face. He didn't move further in. He leaned over and gently kissed away the tears. When she quieted down, Inuyasha swiftly entered her, filling her to the hilt. Kagome cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry…sorry…Kagome…I'm sorry…"

She took a deep breath. "It's okay…it's supposed to hurt…keep going…"

Gingerly, Inuyasha pulled back out, feeling the tightness of Kagome's core. He gritted his teeth. It felt so good. Kagome, at once, felt empty. Her arms tugged down on his back, signalling him to re-enter. And he did. She felt herself expand. It started to feel good.

Inuyasha slowly began to pump in and out of her and began to quicken the pace as Kagome's moans got louder.

He was almost there. He looked down at Kagome—her forehead was shiny from sweat and her mouth was open with pleasure. He gave some more hard thrusts and he gasped, panting. He was getting so close.

"Kagome…Kagome…"

"Oh, I-nu-ya-shaaaaa…"

He went even faster and he felt it—the point of no return. "Kagome!"

She came at the same time, her core tightening around him and she screamed,

"INUYAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The hanyou groaned as he exploded in her, his hot semen filling her womb and he bit down on her neck, drawing blood, and marking her as his mate.

He couldn't hold himself up anymore and he collapse on top her, panting. Opening his eyes, he say Kagome with a look of pure bliss on her face. He sighed to himself.

There she was…his mate…his love…

And he fell asleep beside her, holding her in his arms.

Kagome's last thought before sleep overcame her was, 'I am sooo not over you InuYasha.'

THE END

Sorry for any spelling errors. I tried my best. It is 4:30 am.

I LOVE YOU!


End file.
